Mi vida sin ti
by LilettLenz
Summary: Las separaciones son dolorosas, algunas reversibles y otras no. Dispuestas a olvidarse o quizás a seguir recordándose a pesar del tiempo. [KuroKen/OneShot/completo].


Su respiración calmada se sumergía en el aire, mientras que su cuerpo caliente se apegaba al suyo de tal forma que no había espacio para nada; sus torsos se juntaban, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y su cabeza reposaba en su hombro. Kuroo pudo oler el olor de lavanda, delicada y suave que tanto le gustaba, los ojos de gato que su novio poseía se veían ocultos tras sus parpados y sus largas pestañas. Se sentía en paz tras esos instantes, tan cortos y necesitados para armarse de fuerza y alejarse de nuevo de él. De su persona especial.

–Kuro, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –despertó de su sueño, viéndolo con interés y sin alejarse de su hombro, levantó su mano para atraerlo hasta él, rozando sus labios con el otro antes de fundirse en un corto beso, suave y dulce.

Kuroo rio, dejándose engreír por esos cortos minutos, ya que kenma muy difícil hacia esas cosas, sus manos se pasearon por su mejilla, las suyas acariciaron las delgadas hebras de sus cabellos. Ambos se perdieron en su propio mundo, en caricias dulces y susurros de amor.

–Creo, Kenma, que ya es hora de irme–le hablo en voz baja, sintiendo como se aferraba a él, con tanta fuerza que le era difícil separarse de él. –¿Por qué haces esto? –volvió a sonreír, tratando de alejarlo con cariño de su pecho, tratando de levantarse con esfuerzo y sentándose en la cama de plaza que ambos compartían. Kenma seguía aferrado a él, sentado entres sus piernas y su rostro sumergido en el cuello del otro.

–Tengo miedo, Kuro.

Por fin se lo dijo, dejando de lado la fuerza, causando un silencio devastador entre ambos. Kuroo solo lo dejo ser, viéndolo desde arriba como apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, y sus manos esta vez se aferraban en la camiseta que llevaba. –No vayas Kuro, esta vez no.

Y sin poder detenerse, a pesar de que su novio podría mirarlo con mala cara, lo atrajo a él, le hizo verlo a los ojos y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos rojizos como el atardecer, y su voz una poco ronca salía de sus labios. Y eso era suficiente para devastarlo, con cuidado le limpio el rostro, le beso con lentitud por sus mejillas y en la frente, y negando con su cabeza, se lo dijo, que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

–Lo siento, Kenma, disculpa porque estas sufriendo por esto. En serio no es mi intención que tu llores, pero no puedo hacer nada. – y se apresuró a decir. –Ellos me dicen que esta será la última, después de esto ya no volveremos a alejarnos, te lo prometo.

Kenma asintió, con un nudo en la garganta y un mal presentimiento, pero lo dejo pasar. Levantándose del regazo de Kuroo se limitó a dar una corta sonrisa e inclinándose le beso en los labios. –Entonces esperaré. Ahora voy a ir a la cocina, ¿Vienes?

–Claro.

La sonrisa de Kuroo brillo, tan fuerte que Kenma pudo guardarlo en su corazón.

/*/

–¿Y después de que se fuera? ¿Qué hiciste? – Soltó Shoyo sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose horrible por preguntar. Realmente no era su intención, pero cuando su amigo desvió la mirada, le respondió.

–Lo esperé, hasta ahora lo hago.

Y a Hinata los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, de esas gruesas e incapaces de detenerse, de aquellas que eran necesarias botar.

* * *

 _ **Y sí, pues, el titulo lo hago conforme estoy escuchando música. Creo que Jesús Adrian Romero me debe estar odiando xD**_

 _ **¿Qué es esta historia? falta de argumento... Mucho diría yo, pero he querido dejarlo ahí, un Oneshot o drabble, y eso que me gusta el KuroTshuki, pero Kenma apareció y Boom! merecía su espacio ;)**_

 _ **Estoy super feliz porque HQ ya se va a estrenar, falta poco... ;_;**_

 _ **Me sorprende que últimamente estoy escuchando Adele mucho más xD y no soy yo, cambio de emisora y aparece :´v pero hoy en el carro fue diferente y apareció D**_ **e la Guetto** _ **, esa música que me encanta "**_ **Moribundo"** _ **xDD**_

 _ **Eso es todo, gracias a esas músicas les presento este pequeño drabble o Oneshot?**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


End file.
